


The Trials of Immersion

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Injury, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin had a sort of competition throughout Season 2--who could get themselves injured more throughout the tests.  It was all in good fun, and no one got seriously injured... until what was to be the final episode when Michael does a bit too much with the motorcycle.  Crashing hurts a lot more than it does in video games.  Based heavily on their accounts at the Immersion Panel at RTX2014.  Except for the broken bones and relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off another AHOT6 prompt I got: AHOT6 Prompt: In which the Trials Fusion Immersion goes wrong and Michael is rushed to the hospital with broken ribs, a broken arm and collarbone, and a concussion. Maybe something more along the lines of the guys taking care of him as he is released from the hospital and taken home. Really looking for some fluff and TLC with protective Geoff. <3
> 
> It sort of got away from me, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless!

The point of Immersion was to get Gavin and Michael as hilariously hurt as possible, without actually doing lasting damage to them. And it was something that Michael was all for. As a child, he often got into trouble and ended up doing the most ridiculous things that landed him in the hospital for nothing. Getting paid to do that just seemed like a dream come true, and he and Gavin often competed to get themselves as bruised up as possible with each challenge.

Which was something that obviously Chris and Brandon weren’t into. Before each trial, the two men would give Michael and Gavin a quick rundown, stressing them to take the safest route possible. They’d get hurt still, obviously, but it wouldn’t be unnecessary. The Trials Fusion test wasn’t anything different.

“Ok, guys, when you go over the see-saw, take it slow up, let it fall down, then go over the other end,” Brandon told them, using his hands to clearly define each of his points. He locked eyes first with Gavin, and then Michael, as if to make absolutely certain that they understood his instructions in full. “Got it? Don’t floor it over the see-saw. Take it slow.”

Gavin nodded and Michael gave a thumbs-up. “Got it, sir. Take the see-saw slow, no problem,” he said with a firm nod of confirmation.

Brandon gave them a look that clearly said that he didn’t believe them. Shaking his head, he decided that he had done all he could. “Alright. Good luck out there, guys,” he said, leaving them to prepare.

The second he was gone, Gavin and Michael looked at each other, their wide mischievous grins mirroring each other. “We’re totally going to rush the see-saw, right?”

“Of course! It’s going to be top!”

And that was exactly what they did. Gavin went first, refusing to practice at all with the small motorcycle. Michael watched the run, laughing as Gavin did fine on more difficult parts and completely losing it when he should have been fine. Classic Gavin.

Then he was up. After a bit of a false start—the motorcycle seriously had a mind of its own, trying to get away from him—he was well on his way through the course. Sort of. There was some difficulty with the hill and the ‘walls’, but soon he saw the see-saw and grinning behind the helmet he was wearing. There was the rev of the engine as he sped off and up it like a ramp. He flew through the air, launched off the see-saw. For a thrilling moment, he was breathless with the excitement of being in the air. Michael let out a whoop.

Until he lost control of the bike.

Then he was falling, not flying through the air. His feet slipped out from under him and he twisted, waving his arms out frantically to try and steady himself on the nothingness around him. Except for the ground, as he landed horribly on with his arm and with a sickening snap it gave away underneath him and he was down, writhing in the dirt.

“Fuck, fuck!” Michael thumped his head against the ground, but he didn’t even feel it. The stabbing in his arm filled his mind. He gritted his teeth, shaking from the effort of not yelling out. It wouldn’t help, it wouldn’t help at all, it wasn’t going to help him.

“Fuck!” The curse tore from his throat. He slammed his good fist into the dirt, trying to distract himself with the dig of gravel into his skin. Clouds of dirt rose as he hit his head against the ground again, getting caught up in his curly hair.

There was shouting all around him. He couldn’t distinguish any of it save from the sounds that grated at his ears. It felt like any noise at all intensified the pain in his arm. He wanted to just scream at them all to shut up shut up it hurt so bad.

“Michael. Oh god, baby.” Even though Jack’s voice was gentle, shaking with worry as the older man knelt beside him; it felt someone rapped against his head with their knuckles to hear. When he flinched away from it, Jack tentatively reached out to run a comforting hand through Michael’s hair.

Normally he might have relaxed into it. Michael loved having his hair pet, even if he rarely admitted it. And Jack was always quick to stroke his head to reassure or calm him. But with the searing in his arm, every touch felt like torture. A hiss escaped through clenched teeth. He jerked away from Jack, growling as the pain in his arm flared.

“Don’t touch me,” he gasped out, not meaning for the remark to sound as biting as it probably did. Immediately the reassuring hand withdrew, and Jack was looking over his shoulder, shouting something to Burnie. Something about getting him to the hospital. It was too difficult to focus on anything but the searing in his arm.

Everything else was a blur, except for the all-consuming fire in his broken arm. At some point though, he must have passed out, because when he awoke again Michael was lying in a hospital bed, his arm heavy like lead and his head filled with cotton. He groaned, lifting his head and looking down to see a cast over his arm.

“Michael! You’re awake!” The high-pitched voice rang through the air, making Michael wince. Gavin leapt up from the chair that he had been occupying, rushing over to the door and leaning out of it. “Geoff, Geoff!”

The Brit shouted down the hall a few more times, until another voice murmured something to him. Michael couldn’t hear exactly what was being said, but from the irritated tone he assumed that a nurse was telling Gavin to shut his big mouth. Although perhaps not with that exact wording.

When Gavin came back over to his bedside, he appeared much more subdued, lips pressed together as if that would prevent him from being too loud. “Geoff is getting coffee from the cafeteria or something I think,” he explained even though Michael hadn’t asked.

Michael rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn’t half-encased in the cast, shifting so that he could sit up. “Yeah? Where’s everyone else?” he asked, his voice coming out in a croak. He coughed. Christ, he could really use a glass of water.

“They were all here, out in the waiting room until they let us come in to see you while you were still out. But you know how Ray is about hospitals, so Ryan took him and Jack home, and then Ryan’ll be back. If he isn’t out there already. Then Geoff went to get coffee and I’m here. And now you’re awake!” Gavin explained.

A sarcastic response rose quickly to his lips, but Gavin looked so relieved, strain at the corners of his eyes betraying worry, that even Michael didn’t have the heart to ruin that. So he swallowed back his words and nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced down at his arm. They must have given him pain killers, because he couldn’t feel a thing. “Guess we should have listened to Brandon about not jumping the see-saw, huh?”

Gavin’s lips twisted up in a sheepish grin. “Yeah. Some way to end season two, huh? I wonder if they’re going to use the footage or if we’re going to have to bloody do it all over again.”

Michael smirked. “Hey, either way… I think I totally won our little competition of who can get hurt the most in the Immersion tests,” he said.

The smile wiped from Gavin’s face, replaced by a pouty expression. “Bloody… It doesn’t count if you go and break your arm!” he protested.

“Yeah it does! I can’t just be in pain for the next shit ton of weeks and not win!”

“Well, you don’t sound like you just broke your fucking arm.” Geoff’s voice cut through the argument. Michael and Gavin’s heads turned, the older man standing in the doorway with a Styrofoam cup in each hand, steam rising from the liquids inside of them—coffee, he assumed.

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Hey, I’m still same old me! Just same old me, with a broken arm,” he said. And although it was clear that Geoff had retrieved the second cup for Gavin, considering that Michael had been unconscious until just a minute ago, he added, “Oh awesome, Geoff, you got me some coffee too!”

Geoff smirked, crossing over to the bed. He didn’t even look at Gavin, purposefully avoiding eye contact with the Brit as he handed over the cup to Michael. “Yup, sure did, baby.”

A squawk of indignation escaped Gavin. “Bloody hell—Geoff!” he exclaimed, hands on his hips.

The sight of Gavin was too hilarious to keep a straight face. He burst into laughter, holding the coffee carefully so as not to spill any of the hot drink over himself. It’d suck to have to be treated for burns while still in the hospital for a broken arm. When he stopped shaking from laughing so hard, he held it out to the Brit. “Calm down, I don’t even want coffee,” he said, emitting little giggles as he calmed down.

Gavin made a face as he accepted the cup from Michael. “You mingy little…” he muttered, trailing off into a string of unintelligible utterances. Sure he had a broken arm, but messing with Gavin made him almost forget that he was sitting in a hospital, waiting to be released. At least he had his boyfriends to keep him company.

Well, two of them at least. And if he played his cards right, he could really milk this being in a cast thing.

And boy, did he intend to.


End file.
